


Pain never felt so good

by Zon_Chan



Series: The soulmate collection. [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Feelings, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Romance, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: In where physical contact hurts, until you meet your soulmate.





	Pain never felt so good

For as long as Tony could remember he had a fear of touching another. Even without the whole soulmate thing, touching others would still be a huge no. Growing up in an abusive household did have some major setbacks after all.

No one could touch Tony without it hurting, couldn't help him with his panic attacks without making it worst.      

That's why at the age of 43, the brown-haired man gave up on human contact.        On himself.

The Civil war happened, and Steve couldn't sign the stupid piece of paper. Wanda didn't understand why she had to stay put, and Natasha has always been two-faced.

Suddenly everyone around him stated leaving, everyone he had cared about, who he had done everything for. All because no one wanted to sit down and sat like adults. Then Tony wonders as he stares at the phone laying on his desk, have I always been this alone?

A  month goes by before a letter arrives from Wakanda. After several hours of debating on whether or not to open it, and lots of yelling from Pepper, he eventually does.

And to his surprise, it isn't from the Avengers.

_Dear Tony Stark,_

_I wanted to inform you of how your teammates are doing. I understand that you and Mr.Rogers fought for a reason. But I believe that you still care about them. Excuse me if I'm wrong Mr.Stark. The rest of the papers in this letter contains details on how they are doing. If I have been mistaken then please excuse my rudeness._

_T'Challa                                                                                                                                   King of Wakanda_

 

 

 

Tony blinked at the paper before pulling out seven different papers. There was even a paper of James Barnes. And who the hell was Scott Lang? Was Sam Wilson the flying dude? Pushing the three pages away, Tony focused on the other ones.

Everyone seemed to be doing okay, even Wanda, they just seem to be on vacation. The thought caused Tony to snort, they're the ones who challenged the government and they don't get to deal with the headache that was Ross.

It took a few days but Tony did reply to T'challa's letter.

_Dear King T'Challa,_

_Thank you for the letters. I'm glad that everyone is doing okay. Does Steve know that you're doing this? Because I can't imagine that he'll be fine with this. I'm curious on how long you'll be keeping them in your country. It won't be long until Ross figures stuff out._

_Tony Stark.                                                                                                                               Stark Industries_

 

 

"Pepper is going to kill me for this." Tony muttered under his breath. The brown-haired man was currently in his Ironman suit flying to where Peter was a villain. Things weren't going well for Peter.

Humming a song to decrease his anxiety, Tony boosted his flight and joined Peter in the fight.

 

 

"And I told you to stay low! Don't make another scene that's hard to clean up!" Pepper screamed. Tony winced as he bandages his torso. Who the hell brings whips to a fight? He thought to himself. Peter's villains are weird.

"Are you even listening to me?" The blond woman asked, crossing her arms.

"I helped him. Peter could've been more injured than he already was. What more do you want me to say? I'm sorry I saved a fifteen-year-old boy? If you're just going to yell at me then leave." Tony snapped.

Pepper opened her mouth, but then closed it and stormed out of the room. 

 

 

 

"Boss someone from Wakanda is trying to reach you." Friday informed. 

The brown-haired man sighed but nodded, "Let them in." He spoke.

"Mr.Stark." A very accented voice greeted.

"Just Tony please." Tony muttered not looking up.

"Then Tony, are you alright? I'm pretty sure you don't get wounds like that by staying low." 

 Tony's head then snapped up and he found himself staring at a dark-skinned, man with bright eyes. "T'Challa." He greeted.

T'Challa smiled showing his white teeth, "Mr.Stark, I'm afraid I can't send anymore letters, laying low means no mail to and from Wakanda. I hope you understand." The man apologized.

"No, no, I understand. You do have a country to rule after all." Tony waved off the apology.

T'Challa smiled and leaned closer, "How are you doing? Are your injuries from your fight with Mr.Rogers healing up good?" He questioned.

Tony felt a wave of dizziness flood through him. When was the last time someone was worried about him? 

"Um, yeah it's I'm doing alright." Tony replied still a bit confused. "And you? How are you coping with what happened?" The brown-haired man question, wanting to get the attention off from himself.

" I'm coping well. I've found peace, at least I think I did." T'Challa answered slowly.

Tony just nodded and started to play with his screwdriver, that was sitting on his table. Man, this is awkward. The man thought, staring off into space.

"Mr.Stark? Are you alright?" T'Challa questioned.

Tony just nodded his head, "Yup! Anyways I should, I probably need to eat. Humans need to eat right? And you probably have king stuff too, huh?" Tony started to ramble on.

Before T'challa could reply Tony had disconnected the call. With a shaking breath the brown-eyed man sat in his seat with wide eyes, well that happened.

 

 

"Boss Ms. Potts is coming up." Friday warned Tony. The man sighed but nodded. Hopefully, she'll talk instead of yell at him this time. The brown-eyed man thought to himself as he caught a glimpse of blond hair.

It was later in the day or night when everything seemed to finally slow down for Tony. Loud noises stop, and the buzzing in his head seemed to be non-excited.

Tony thought about his conversation with T'Challa earlier. How the man seemed to be energetic yet tired. How happy he seemed yet angry. Must be tiring being king.

"Boss your vitals aren't good. You're going to collapse." Was the last thing Tony heard before dark.

 

 

When Tony woke up again his face was pressed up against the floor. The brown-haired man groaned and slowly turned himself around so he was laying on his back.

"Boss, would you like to call Ms.Potts?" Friday questioned.

"No," Tony coughed, she'll just yell at me. "Order some soup please." 

"Yes, sir."

Slowly Tony sat up and got back into his chair. "Also sir, King T'Challa is on the line." Friday spoke once more.

 

 

 

Tony just nodded and accepted the call. "Your Highness, what can I do for you?" Tony teased the dark-skinned man.

"Are you alright?" T'Challa asked Tony with a worried look.

Once again Tony was taken back at the sentiment behind the words the King had spoken. "Worried about me aren't you Kitty cat." Tony teased the younger male cheekily.

"Your eyes are very much red and you have heavy bags underneath your eyes." T'Challa deadpanned. "Why wouldn't I be worried for you?"

"Just a joke! Besides I always look like this, no big deal." Tony shrugged off.

T'Challa looked like he wanted to say something but held back. "Tomorrow is another Keating for the accords. I'm coming in person, and I would like to discuss something with you." T'Challa explain.

"Ah, is it going to be about the guests you have over?" Tony asked playfully.

T'Challa sighed and rubbed his hands against his face, "It is." The man confirmed.

Tony gasped in shock and placed a hand over his chest, "I was right?"

T'Challa nodded his head, "They are difficult to handle. I was hoping we could talk about a permanent place for them to stay at. I understand if you don't wish to help however." T'Challa informed.

Tony sighed not looking much playful anymore. "I don't have anything against you. Might as well help the new guy out." The brown haired man replied.

T'Challa frowned at the mans answer. "Like I said we don't have to talk about it." 

Tony shooked his head, "Not a big deal. Anything else you want to talk about? I feel a hangover and the cure is more alcohol."

The King shooked his head. "No that's all. But do make sure that you take care of yourself, alright?" 

 

 

Tony just nodded his head and ended the call. "When's Peter coming?" Tony asked his Al.

"Four O' clock sharp." Friday answered.

Right well let's get some rest before that.

 

_It was cold and snowing. Freezing winds that blew in the mans face was making everything worst. The pain in his chest felt like fire burning through his skin. But he won't cry, he was taught never to cry. No matter the cause may be._

_"You don't deserve that shield! My father made that shield!" The man laying on his back shouted with a ragged breath._

_Tony watched as Steve threw the shield down and walked off with his parents murderer. This time a different pain filled his chest._

**_"He's my friend."_ **

**_"So was I."_ **

 

 

In a bolt Tony jerked up with wide eyes. "Woah! Mr. Stark! Are you okay?" Peter asked with alarm.

"Yeah, yeah kid I'm fine." Tony said squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again. "Is it four already?" He asked the teen.

"Four fifteen. I didn't want to wake you but you were shaking in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" Peter questioned, gazing at the billionaire. 

The teen stood over Tony with a worried expression. The older of the two sat up on the couch he was napping on, and pitched the bridge of his nose. 

"I'm fine." And then the man repeated it again as if to remind himself that he was. "Let's go work on your stuff." Tony said standing up.

"Are you sure? I can come back another time." Peter spoke.

Tony clasped a hand on the teens shoulder, "No worries, let's get to work." He smiled at the brown haired boy, leading him to the workshop.

 

 

The two males worked on Spiderman's suit for hours until, Tony decided to order food. After dinner, the dark haired man drove Peter home and wished him a goodnight.

That night Tony dreamt of a dark skinned man who held him close. Surrounding them was a beautiful sunset that took his breath away. And only his his dreams, did Tony feel content.

 

"Morning sweetheart!" Tony greeted his Al, while chugging down a mug of coffee and leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"Good morning boss, should I set an alarm at noon for the conference?" Friday asked.

"Please and Thank you." Tony responded.

 

The conference room was framed with white walls that had no windows. In the middle of the room was a long black table with six chairs around it. Tony watched as Road was arguing over the phone.

The brown haired man let out a sign and started leaning back in his chair. Wonder when T'Challa is going to come. The man thought staring at the white square shaped clock, that hung in the corner of the room.

Ross ended his phone call and sighed deeply, "Problems in your palace?" Tony jokily asked the older man.

"Can it Stark. Not in the mood." Ross responded. Tony just shrugged and started tapping his fingers against the desk.

The door to the conference room opened and three tall figures walked in. Two beautiful woman dressed in what seemed to be traditional armour. And their King, dressed as royalty.

The group had walked in side by side. Tony stared at them with an opened mouth astonished. He was even more beautiful in person. The man thought.

T'Challa and Ross nodded heads and exchanged greetings. "Oooo, when did you two become best friends?" Tony questioned.

"When I helped save Wakanda." Ross answered shortly.

The brown haired man whistled, "Salty."

 

 

T'Challa smiled and held out his hand towards the older male. "Mr.Stark, a pleasure to meet you in person." The king greeted. 

Tony shook the dark skinned man's hand with a grin on his face, "Likewise." He smirked. Tony then turned to the two woman and held out his hand, "Tony Stark."

 Both woman shook the brown haired man's hand with a small smile on their faces. The two woman introduced themselves as Okoye, and the other Nakia.

Soon after the King's arrival three more people walked in wearing very expensive suits. Seeing that Nakia was standing Tony offered his chair to the dark skinned woman.

"Oh no, Mr.Stark, please you sit." She told the billionaire.

"It's fine, can't have a fearless woman like you landing can we?" Tony charmed her. With a blush Nakia sat down with Tony standing behind T'Challa.

T'Challa smiled to himself as he thought of how polite and well mannered the genius was. 

 

 

 

The meeting started off without a hitch. For once, Ross wasn't being an ass and Tony and the King kept sneaking glances at each other. The two Congress men that walked in with very expensive suits, were reading over their notes they took from the meeting.

 Eventually the meeting did end and the Congress men had thanked everyone in the room for their time. The men left and Ross took a deep breath, as the door closed behind them.

"Glad that's over." The man muttered under his breath. Ross stood up and gave T'Challa and Tony a smile, "Now I just have to be through two more meetings. Hopefully I won't pull my hair out by the end of the day." Ross said.

The male waved everyone goodbye and walked out of the room. 

"Shall we go, your highness?" Okoye questioned, standing up from her seat, with Nakia following her lead.

"Of course, Tony will you join us for lunch?" T'Challa asked the brown haired man.

Tony let out a smile, "Sure, I did promise a conversation after all."

 

 

The group ate out at a Chinese restaurant that was close by. Nakia had some trouble on deciding what to order so, Tony helped her.

"So King T'Challa, I believe that you wanted to do something about your guests." Tony told the dark-haired man.

"Yes, I was wondering about having different living arrangements for them. My tribe isn't too found of them." T'Challa began.

That made Tony laugh, "I mean who would be fond of them?"

T'Challa winced and took a sip of his ice cold water before continuing. "Miss. Maximoff won't listen to anyone besides Mr. Rogers. That is where the biggest problem lies." The King explained.

"How many tantrums has she thrown?" Tony asked.

"Far too many to count. Her tricks are getting old and she almost broke a priceless artifact." Okoye chimed in. A glare set in her eyes.

Tony just nodded and looked thoughtful for a second. "You said trick? So you can handle her powers?" He asked the woman.

Okoye nodded, "Yes, the Dora Milage are set to protect the king no matter what. We have all trained against magic before." She explained.

"I see." Tony said in amazement. "Wait, does that mean she tried to attack you?" The brown haired man inquired to the Wakanda king.

"She doesn't like the word 'no'." The King replied with a smile.

 

 

 

The group started laughing and talked more until their food came. As the group ate their lunch, T'Challa and Tony kept sneaking glances at one another. Neither could tell why though. It just seemed like there was a force, trying to get them together.

 It seemed very intimate.

Tony excused himself to the bathroom , and Nakia gave a grin.

"What?" T'Challa questioned, looking at the two woman who were giving him, shit grinning smiles. 

"You like him." Okoye stated.

"He is a very agreeable person." T'Challa responded, trying to find his smile.

"Aww, he's blushing." Nakia pointed out.

"No, I'm not." T'Challa talked back.

"He's all defensive." Okoye teased.

The King rolled his but, got up to pull out Tony's chair, as the man came walking back.

 

 

"Is this something you do to everyone, kitty cat?" Tony asked the man, with his eyebrow raised.

 "Just people who I like." The King replied. T'Challa could've swear he saw tinted red on the man's cheek, but he couldn't be sure.

As T'Challa pushed in the chair for Tony he accidentally touched the man's back. Almost immediately he had pulled away. Only to realize that the touch hadn't hurt him.

"You alright ere Garfield?" Tony jokily asked.

T'Challa cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes, let's finish eating."

 

 

Later that day when Nakia and Okoye decoded to adventure in New York, T'Challa took that moment to talk with Tony.

"Tony." T'Challa said, getting the man's attention. Both men decided to go to the compound so Tony could show T'Challa some stuff he was working on. 

"What's up?" Tony asked, not looking up from e screen his eyes were locked on.

"I believe we're soulmates." The brown-eyed man told the genius.

Tony jumped and looked at the man landing before him. "I know." He replied. T'Challa shot him a confused look. "Earlier, I touched your shoulder. Accident I swear." Tony explained.

"Can I touch you?" T'Challa questioned, looking shy. Tony slowly nodded and stood up from his chair. And made his way to the man.

Both men were amazed on how physical contact didn't hurt anymore. Tony sighed in content, as their hands laced together. This is nice. Both men thought with a smile on their face.

"I think we should wait until it gets finished. Right now, we're too busy for any kind of relationship." Tony told T'Challa.

The King nodded, "Anything you want, love." He responded with a smile.

Right now cuddles and soft smiles were enough.


End file.
